Go! Gamers Pretty Cure/Music
This page shows all songs of the Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Series. All these songs (except for Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) are created by Akimichi Lydia, Yoshida Hiromi, AKAYA, Yamanaka Sora, and Chiharu Harumi for the Go! Gamers series only. Openings & Endings Japanese *Press Start! Go! Gamers Pretty Cure **Time: 4:40 **Music & Lyrics: Akimichi Lydia **Instrumental: Yoshida Hiromi **Sung by: Ikeda Aya *Online Game Addicts Sprechchor **Time: 4:40 **Music Lyrics: Satsuki Ga Tenkomori **Instrumental: **Sung by: Hatsune Miku (Fujita Saki) Brazilian *The Adventure call my Name! **Time: 2:50 **Music & Lyrics: Akimichi Lydia **Instrumental: Yoshida Hiromi **Sung by: Isis Vasconcellos *Online Game Addicts Sprechchor **Time: 4:40 **Music & Lyrics: Satsuki Ga Tenkomori **Instrumental: **Sung by: Hatsune Miku (Fujita Saki) Characters Song First Vocal Album *Lucky★Mushroom **Character Song for: Yoshida Momoko **Time: 3:30 **Music & Lyrics: Yamanaka Sora **Instrumental: Chiharu Harumi and Yoshida Hiromi **Sung by: Kouda Mariko, Melissa Garcia *I'm Gamer Girl! **Character Song for: Asuka Eri **Time: 3:40 **Music & Lyrics: Akimichi Lydia **Instrumental: Yoshida Hiromi **Remix: AKAYA **Sung by: Horie Kaori, Jullie *100% Speed **Character Song for: Hayato Ayame **Time: 4:00 **Music & Lyrics: AKAYA **Instrumental: AKAYA **Sung by: Kitamura Eri, Adriana Torres *RPG Great Adventure **Character Song for: Kaminari Ki **Time: 3:00 **Music & Lyrics: Minazuki Erika and Akimichi Lydia **Instrumental: Yoshida Hiromi **Sung by: Tomita Miyu, MariMoon *RPG x Fighting **Character Song for: Asuka Eri and Kaminari Ki **Time: 2:20 **Music & Lyrics: Minazuki Erika and Akimichi Lydia **Instrumental: Chiharu Harumi **Sung by: Horie Kaori and Tomita Miyu, Jullie and MariMoon *Purple Cat **Character Song for: Pussy **Time: 3:59 **Music & Lyrics: Akimichi Lydia **Instrumental: AKAYA **Sung by: Toyoguchi Megumi, Gabriela Medeiros *Seven Prismatic Color ☆ **Character Song for: Hibana Ia **Time: 2:59 **Music & Lyrics: Chiharu Harumi **Instrumental: Chiharu Harumi **Sung by: Saori Hayami, Daniela Bianco Piquet *Formerly from Dreamland **Character Song for: Hibana Ia, Luma and Ki **Time: 3:00 **Music & Lyrics: Chiharu Harumi **Instrumental: Chiharu Harumi **Sung by: Tomita Miyu, Saori Hayami and Ikue Otani (MariMoon, Daniela Bianco Piquet and ???) *Lavander Town **Character Song for: Pussy, Minor and Noir **Time: 3:20 **Music & Lyrics: AKAYA **Instrumental: AKAYA **Sung by: Toyoguchi Megumi, Okamoto Nobuhiko and Shoutaro Morikobu *Perfectly BLACK **Character Song for: Virgo and Libra **Time: 3:20 **Music & Lyrics: AKAYA **Instrumental: AKAYA **Sung by: Sawashiro Miyuki and Hayamizu Risa Second Vocal Album TBA OSTs Transformation and Attacks *'Press Star, Pretty Cure!' *'Pretty Cure, Fire Shoot!' *'Pretty Cure, Blue Sonica Waves!' *'Pretty Cure, White Punch!'' *'Pretty Cure, Heart Thunder!' *'Final Smash!' *'Pretty Cure, Rainbow Renovation!' *'Shining! Rainbow Form!' *'Pretty Cure, Hope Rainbow!' *'Rainbow Attacks' Characters' theme *'Momoko's Debut/Night of Games' *'Eri/Ayame/Ki' *'Pussy's theme' *'The Fairy' *'"Najime" Osana' *'The Blue Rival' *'Minor's theme' *'Tsuna Friendzone' *'His theme' *'Dreamland' *'What a drag' *'Rosalia' *'Hibana Ia' *'Twin Princess' *'The Reborn' *'Pussy's Purification' Pretty Cure's theme *'Cure Mushroom' *'Cure Fight' *'Cure Sonica' *'The Thunder Lady/Cure Thunder' *'Victory!' *'Cure Fairy' Eyecatch, Subtitle, OP&ED *'It's time for a break! (Eyecatch)' *'Insert the Coin! (Subtitle)' *'Press Start! Go! Gamers Pretty Cure (TV size)' *'The adventure call my Name! (TV size)' *'Online Game Addicts Sprechchor (TV size)' Locations *'Lavander' *'Dreamland' *'Home' *'Sunset' *'OPMSS' *'Dreamland Castle' Battle Themes *'Need to get stronger...' *'Don't mess with me' *'Sonica's dedication' *'Princess are warriors too!' *'Claws are to scratch' *'The mind is the strongest weapon' *'It sucks but we have to fight' *'Labyrinth/Aquatic Phase/Thunderstorm' *'Fairy vs Sombre' Trivia *The AKAYA's song are most part rock music and with a most dark lyrics while the Chiharu Harumi's song are most part pop music and with a most light lyrics. **What can might explain why AKAYA compost the villain's character songs (Except for Purple Cat) *Most part of the songs has a Brazilian version. *AKAYA says that loves to write the Lyrics of the Noir's song. *Yamanaka Sora write the Lyrics only of the Momoko's first character song. *The songs with a RPG related lyrics are composed by Minazuki Erika. *Some of the OSTs sounds similar to Mario, Sonic, Street Fighter and Pokemon OSTs. *Most part of the OSTs are composed by Yamanaka Sora. Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Category:Music